Juste une fois de plus
by Maria Jack
Summary: Post First Class. Charles voulait juste le revoir une fois de plus, pour être sûr de ne plus jamais en avoir envie.


Titre : Juste une fois de plus

Résumé : Charles voulait juste le revoir une fois de plus, pour être sûr de ne plus jamais en avoir envie.

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent au monde de Marvel, et l'image que j'ai d'eux à ce moment est celle proposée par Michael Fassbender, James McAvoy ainsi que les autres acteurs de First Class.

Commentaire : Pas de slash, c'est plutôt dans les eaux de " Première fois ". Dans le même style je vais surement encore écrire " Dernière fois " et d'autres si les idées viennent. J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est surement ce dont je rêve le plus.

* * *

Charles, déposa sa main sur ces cheveux. Hank n'avait pas encore réussit à les lui bruler à coup de Cerebro, malgré certains progrès dans ce domaine. De toutes façons, pour l'hiver, il valait mieux en avoir, des cheveux. Surtout avec la neige qui tombait gracieusement sur la résidence. Devant lui, Scott et Ororo, âgés alors d'une dizaine d'années souriaient, joyeux pour les fêtes de fins d'années.

« Alors professeur, vous faites quoi pour nouvel an? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Je crois que je vais passer une nuit tranquille.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rester avec nous et ceux qui ne rentrent pas?

- Hank veillera sur vous. J'ai quelqu'un que je dois essayer de retrouver. Maintenant, laissez moi s'il vous plait. »

Les deux mutants s'éclipsèrent, laissant Charles seul, les yeux dans le vague. Cette nouvelle année signifiait tellement. Cela faisait un an et demi depuis cette plage, où il avait perdu ses jambes. Où il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Il n'avait plus jamais eut de ses nouvelles, excepté quand, une après midi passé ensemble, l'un sur les genoux de l'autre, ils pleurèrent le handicap qui les séparerait à jamais. Une larme s'immisça dans les yeux bleus du professeur. Comment pouvait-il être encore aussi sensible à un homme qui lui avait fait découvrir la douleur, aussi physique que mentale. Il fallait arrêter d'espérer. " Ce soir sera le dernier. Si je ne le convaincs pas de me rejoindre cette nuit, je ne penserais jamais plus à lui. Je le censurerais de mon esprit. ", décida Charles.

Essuyant ses yeux, et se plaignant de son émotivité, il sortit de la pièce. Il créa un contact télépathique avec le Fauve, lui indiqua ainsi qu'il s'en allait. Quand le bleu lui demanda pourquoi, une gigantesque image d'Erik lui vint en tête. Reniflant une ou deux fois, il ne tarda pas à intercepter le professeur Xavier avant que ce dernier ne sorte.

« Tu vas sérieusement essayé de le voir? Charles, qu'est-ce qui te prends? Tant qu'il a son casque, tu ne peux rien contre lui ! Et lui, il ne se gênera pas pour te faire souffrir ! On dirait même que ça lui plaît bien, dit-il en passant son regard sur les jambes de son ami.

- Hank... Erik est incapable de me faire volontairement du mal. Si nous ne sommes plus rester unis, c'est parce que nos idées sont différentes, mais je suis incapable de le détester, et il pense la même chose.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Je ne le sais pas, je le ressens. Au plus profond de mon être, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'appelle. Qu'il a besoin de moi. Et si je n'arrive à rien avant demain matin, j'oublierais son existence. Définitivement.»

La déchirure dans la voix du télépathe défendit Hank de continuer la conversation. Le départ d'Erik avait été un choc pour lui aussi, car il avait entrainé celui de Raven. Il lui avait volé celle qui l'aimait et avait détruit une partie de son premier véritable ami. Bien sur, Charles voulait donner l'impression qu'il resterait toujours le même, mais bien sur tous savait qu'il n'accorderait plus jamais sa confiance à quelqu'un, en tout cas, pas aussi fortement et facilement qu'avec Lensherr. Il avait aussi perdu un peu de son pétillant, ces petites étincelles de bonheur qui scintillaient dans ses yeux quand il riait. " Si Magneto avait voulu tuer Charles, il aurait pu. Mais il a préféré le briser intérieurement et extérieurement, et le laisser seul avec sa douleur. Comment Charles peut il encore lui accorder sa confiance? "

Ce dernier, qui avait capté les pensées de l'animal, se rappela des premières images qu'il avait vues dans l'esprit torturé du contrôleur de métal. Toutes les horreurs dans une vie aussi courte. Pendant que lui fêtait son diplôme en avalant du vin, il buvait sa bière en tuant des anciens nazis. Alors que lui apprenait à Raven à lire, écrire et compter, il servait d'arme à Schmitt. Sa haine des hommes était tellement... Normale. Naturelle. Évidente aux vues de son passé. Pourtant, Charles souhaitait lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas tous ainsi.

Il passa le pas de la porte, souhaitant une bonne année au scientifique. Où allait-il? Toute la question était là. Il entra difficilement dans la voiture spécialement équipée pour qu'il puisse y conduire. Il n'était même pas sur que le polonais se trouvait encore sur le sol américain. Il avait pensé utiliser le cerebro sur sa sœur, mais avec Azazel à leur côté, il pouvait aller n'importe où. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit les pensées de Raven, vers le 24 décembre, elle était dans la ville d'à côté. Elle voulait surement lui souhaiter joyeux Noël. Mais n'osait pas. Ça lui aurait pourtant fait tellement plaisir. A ce moment là, elle se situait dans une ville à vingt kilomètres de l'école. En espérant qu'il l'y trouverait, Charles prit la direction de Answarde.

Une fois arrivée, il posa sa voiture sur un parking, et commença à se déplacer dans la ville bombée. Des couples, des familles s'émerveillaient devant les lumières qui, même en pleine après midi, permettaient d'éclairer les rues. Il passa devant des magasins, des cafés, et admirait les vitrines. Bien sur, durant tous ses déplacement, il sondait l'esprit des gens, à la recherche d'une pensée d'Erik. Un moment, dans un magasin respirant l'ancienneté, il tomba sur un échiquier. Un magnifique échiquier en noir et blanc, avec les dessous en métal. Il lui plairait tellement. Acheter un cadeau de Noël à un vieil ami, ça se fait non?

Une heure après son achat, alors que la nuit s'étendait et que les ruelles se vidaient, il commença à avoir faim. Et soif. Il se décida donc à entrer dans un bar.

Quelle idée avait-il eu. Il s'était laissé emporter par les souvenirs de son ami, et avait commandé une bière allemande. Pourtant il détestait ça. Toute cette amertume dans un seul verre. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui s'assit sur un tabouret pour commander un thé. Il aurait mieux fait d'en faire de même. L'alcool, la fatigue et le tristesse mélangés rendait son pouvoir plus dur à contrôler, et des débris de pensées vinrent à lui.

_« Nouvelle année, tu parles. Rien qu'un jour de plus près de cette grosse vache._

_ - Ce porc ne me lâchera donc jamais? A me fixer avec ses yeux de pervers, j'ai l'impression d'être de la chair à patté. »_

Un couple dans la petite quarantaine se regardait amoureusement.

_« Qu'elle est belle cette jeune femme ! Tout à fait charmante à mon humble avis. Je l'aurais si bien aimé... _

_ - Heureusement qu'on rentre, il ne faudrait pas manquer le jeu télévisé de fin d'année. »_

Une femme et un homme âgés quittaient l'établissement avec lenteur, trainant leur vieillesse sur leurs épaules comme la dame trainait sa poitrine qui se vomissait sur son ventre flasque.

_« Qu'il m'a l'air appétissant sur sa chaise lui... Totalement sous mon contrôle... »_

Une blonde tout juste sortie de l'adolescence manchonnait sa paille, ses yeux dévorant Charles. S'il avait été dans un meilleur jour, il lui aurait surement adressé un clin d'œil.

_« J'aimerais tout de même savoir s'il n'a pas raison. Après tout, nous sommes différents. Peut être devrais-je aller écouter ses arguments. »_

La demoiselle entrée quelques instants auparavant s'intéressait au mur en sirotant évasivement sa boisson. Charles se permit de pousser son intrusion plus loin, et il y découvrit une image d'Erik lui montrant ses pouvoirs. Sous les manches de la jeune femme se dessinaient des formes pointues, presque invisibles si on en connaissait pas l'existence. Usant de sa télépathie, il lui dit :

_ « Derrière vous, assis dans un fauteuil roulant, il y a un mutant capable de parler à votre esprit. Vous devriez le rejoindre. »_

La brune, d'abord étonnée, obéit. De toutes façons, elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Ses bras étaient couverts d'épines, alors ce n'était pas un handicapé qui allait l'effrayer. Charles lui sourit en tendant sa main.

« Charles Xavier. Je suis comme vous.

- Merci de ne plus vous immiscer dans mon cerveau sans permission. Rose Delenay. »

Elle s'assit en serrant la main qu'on lui proposait.

« Un nom qui a autant de piquant que vous. »

Elle descendit un peu plus ses manches, gênée.

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai lu votre esprit sans vraiment faire exprès. Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un de très magnétique dernièrement n'est-ce pas?

- Exact. Il m'a parlé de nous, de ce que nous sommes.

- Et de ceux qui ne veulent pas de nous selon lui.

- Il a abordé le sujet. Vous le connaissez?

- Nos routes se sont déjà croiser. Il fait un discours ce soir. Pouvez-vous me dire où?

- Dans l'échoppe d'en face, au sous sol.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Charles posa de l'argent sur la table, embrassa la main de Rose, soufflant au passage qu'elle était une magnifique fleur, avant de sortir.

« … Je ne vous forcerai pas à me suivre. Mais ces humains, leur peur, leur haine, leur armes se tournent vers nous. Nous devons réagir tôt si nous ne voulons pas nous retrouver enfermés, ou pire même. »

Charles entendit ces paroles en s'immisçant dans la salle privée du bar. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'orateur. Il s'installa contre un mur, les bras croisés, derrière toute un foule de mutants survoltés qui buvaient ses paroles. Ils les observa quelques instants, puis leva les yeux vers lui. Il ornait son discours de gestes amples, donnant du volume à ses discours.

« J'ai vu de quoi ils étaient capables. Je les ai vus nous menacer et essayer de nous détruire, juste parce qu'ils avaient peur. Un illustre professeur en génétique m'a dit un jour que l'apparition d'une nouvelle race conduit toujours à la disparition de la moins évoluée. »

Le télépathe crispa ses doigts sur le sachet contenant le plateau d'échec à ces mots. Il ne se trompait pas. Cependant on devrait utiliser l'histoire pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. L'humanité était en âge de grandir un peu, espérait-il.

« Ils le savent très bien. Les humains ne vont pas se laisser disparaître sans réagir. Nous devons choisir, entre laisser ces humains nous recenser pour ensuite nous conditionner puis nous exterminer, ou nous défendre pour notre survie. Mutants et fiers. »

L'audience, dans des exclamations de contentement de se leva bruyamment alors que Magneto s'en allait, laissant à Azazeal et Emma Frost la joie d'écouter les élucubrations des auditeurs. Charles le suivit d'abord du regard, puis lui emboita le pas, esquivant avec difficulté les autres mutants, coincé dans son fauteuil.

Erik s'échappa du bar par la porte arrière et se retrouva dans une ruelle, s'adossant au mur en face de la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit sur Charles, il se figea. Il avait remarqué sa présence, mais ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait le voir. Les deux hommes se dardaient du regard, hésitant entre la joie et la tristesse de se voir. Le télépathe prit une inspiration et finit par parler.

« Joli discours. Et joli casque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Charles? »

Sa voix paraissait plus dure qu'il ne la voulait.

« Je cherche l'espoir.

- Je ne reviendrais pas, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

- C'est la dernière fois, après j'abandonne. Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. - - Charles... »

La tournure de la conversation ne plaisait ni à Erik ni à Charles. Ce dernier s'en voulait de laisser sa rancune le dominer, alors que l'autre ignorait comment il devait réagir. Il s'approcha et baissa sa main, pour caresser ses cheveux et son visage. Ce contact lui manquait. Aussi son cœur se serra quand Charles dégagea son visage.

« Je n'arriverais pas à te convaincre n'est-ce pas? Alors je n'ai rien à faire ici.

- Tu le savais très bien dès le début. Pourquoi être venu alors?

- Pour tourner la page. Définitivement. »

Les yeux d'Erik s'écarquillèrent, et il se recula.

« Alors on en est là?

- Je veux t'oublier. Me concentrer sur ce qui est important aujourd'hui, mon école.

- On est lié Charles. Qu'on le veuilles ou non, toi et moi, c'est pour toujours.

- Non Erik. Il n'y a plus de toi et moi. Plus depuis la plage. »

Dans des gestes lents Magneto enleva son casque, en regardant Charles dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre totalement. Ne nous sépare pas trop tôt.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Tu m'as trahi. Tu es parti en me laissant seul.

- Parce que tu as refusé de venir avec moi.

- Et c'est de nouveau ma faute c'est ça? »

Le télépathe s'emportait presque contre son gré, alors que sa voix se cassait sous l'émotion. Il voulut se tourner pour lui faire dos et marquer son désapprobation, mais ses doigts se coincèrent sur les roues et il dut les enlever un grognement de douleur et de rage. Erik s'empara de sa main pour surveiller qu'il ne saignait pas. Ce simple toucher suffit à faire frémir Charles et à calmer sa colère. Le dégout de lui même pourtant restait.

« Je suis lamentable.

- Non. Tu es plein de choses Charles, mais tu ne seras jamais lamentable. »

Une explosion de feu d'artifice et de grands cris les informèrent de la nouvelle année. Erik resserra sa main sur celle de Charles en souriant faiblement.

« Bonne année.

- J'ai juré que si je ne te ramène pas à la maison ce soir, je te censurerais de mon esprit.

- Sympathique comme résolution. J'en ai une mieux à te proposer. Tu l'écoutes avant de m'oublier?

- J'ai deux minutes après tout. Du moment que tu ne fais pas de propagande.

- Tu pourrais t'accepter. Et au lieu de m'oublier, on aura qu'à faire évoluer notre relation. On se voit parfois pour passer du temps ensemble. Comme deux _vieux amis._

- On jouera aux échecs? »

Lensherr sourit un peu en caressant à nouveau le visage de son ami.

« Oui.

- Dans ce cas, bonne année, ajouta Charles en lui tendant le cadeau. »

Erik découvrit le jeu, ému.

« Il est magnifique.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu tenais à me raccompagner non? Allons-y, on a tous les deux des jeunes mutants qui ont besoin de nous.

- Bien sur. »

La chaise de Charles s'éleva et le duo s'en alla vers la voiture de Charles. Une fois à la voiture, Erik l'aida à s'y installer.

« Je t'emmène faire un tour? Proposa Charles.

- A nouvel an, les mutants chassés par leur famille sont prêts à m'écouter plus facilement. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui a vécu ce qu'ils vivent. Tes jeunes ont surement aussi envie de te voir.

- On dit dimanche alors?

- Dimanche. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent encore, revivant alors toutes leur amitié dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Merci encore pour le plateau d'échec.

- Embrasse Raven de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Et elle m'en voudrait de ne pas te le rendre. »

Il approcha son visage et baisa doucement la joue de son ami.

« Merci de me soutenir, soupira Charles.

- C'est de ma faute, tout ce qui t'arrive. Celle des humains aussi mais eux ne s'excuseront pas.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est une nouvelle année. Un nouveau départ. »

Après un dernier sourire, Erik s'évapora dans les airs, et Charles, après avoir contemplé son corps s'élever dans la nuit, rentra fêter avec ses élèves. Si la tristesse persistait, la perspective de leur amitié renouvelée la balayait.


End file.
